


The Jacket

by katling



Series: Zer0 Sum Game [6]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, axton's jacket, sick axton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was given the prompt of “Take mine.” for AxZero? This was aaaaages ago but hey, better late than never, yes?</p>
<p>This is the one where Axton is sick, Zer0′s jacket is temporarily unwearable and Axton really likes how Zer0 looks in his jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jacket

The sound of grumbling drew Zer0’s attention back to the bed and they couldn’t help the smile that grew on their face at the sight. Axton was curled up under every blanket they possessed, looking not unlike a bug in a cocoon, with the only thing visible being his tousled, unkempt hair and part of his face. While the New-U stations might be great for the rather too frequent deaths that Pandora liked to throw at them, there were two things they didn’t do much for and that was injury and illness. Axton had been less than pleased to find out that even Pandora had its own version of the common cold and that he was vulnerable to it.

“Go back to sleep now/You need the rest to get well/I won’t be gone long,” they said to the Axton burrito on the bed.

“Where’re goin’?” Axton’s voice was slurred and blurred from sleep and sickness and he sounded as grumpy as a child.

“Roland needs my help/The best sniper was called for/Mordecai is pissed.”

Axton sniffed. “Pissed angry or pissed drunk?”

“The answer to that/is probably both you know/The man drinks too much.”

Axton poked his head out a little further and stared blearily at Zer0. “The man has to get his entertainment somewhere.”

Zer0 grunted and held up their jacket. It had gotten covered in thresher blood the previous day and they’d had to wash it. Unfortunately it still wasn’t dry and they shivered at the thought of putting it back on against their skin.

“Hey, take mine.”

Zer0 looked over at Axton with surprise and then laughed. Axton’s smile was lazy and his eyes were glazed to the point where he looked very much like he was high.

“Wearing your jacket?/Doesn’t that have some meaning/beyond covering me?”

They were surprised and secretly delighted to see the blush that crawled over Axton’s face. The commando didn’t back away though and instead he nodded and bit his bottom lip.

“Yeah,” he said hoarsely then he coughed. “Y’give your jacket to your sweetheart.”

Zer0 was glad they were wearing their helmet already otherwise they would have looked rather gormless in the way they gaped at Axton. They did trigger the ////// emoticon across the front of their helmet though and looked down at the jacket in their hands. They carefully hung their damp jacket on the back of the chair and reached over to pick up Axton’s jacket. 

Zer0 pulled the jacket on. It was a little large across the chest and shoulders but even through the filters of the helmet, they could tell it smelled deliciously of Axton, of his sweat and musk and just plain _him_ and Zer0 had to fight to not pull their helmet off so that they could bury their face in the jacket and just breath in their lover.

“You look good.”

Zer0 looked over at Axton, his attention gained by the level of want and desire in the man’s voice. Axton look like he wanted to get up and drag Zer0 back to bed and they honestly couldn’t say that they wouldn’t let him do that. But then Axton coughed again and surprised Zer0 by pulling up the blankets to look down at himself.

“Fuck,” Axton grumbled and he wrapped himself up in the blankets once more. He gave Zer0 a pathetic look. “Raincheck?”

Zer0 triggered the :D emoticon and followed it with a <3\. They would facepalm about the fact that they found Axton’s ridiculous behaviour endearing but… well, they always had. That was why they were in this relationship in the first place.

“A raincheck you say?/What would this raincheck entail?/What is on your mind?”

Axton coughed and rubbed his face then he grinned weakly. “You, wearing that jacket and nothing else while I fuck you.”

A !!! appeared on Zer0’s helmet and was quickly followed by [O][O], :D and <3\. 

“I like this idea/I shall keep it well in mind/Keep me warm at night.”

“Good.”

Zer0 settled the jacket a little better then picked up their favourite rifle. They glanced back at Axton then hurried out the door. The sooner they left, the sooner they’d be back and they could collect on that raincheck.


End file.
